Lios de amor
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Una mezcla entrae dioses, humanos, amos, pasión, frialdad... ¿Qué pasa si mezclamos a una humana hermosa, con dioses frios y que no serían capaces de amar, aparentemente?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Buenoo este fic es entre _alice's room y yo_ :) Estaa nenaa qe tieneee unas ideaas :D pueesss eso haber si gusta!

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos y desapariciones

POV Odín

Empezaban a ser días extraños. Hacía tiempo que no pedía la cabeza de Loki. Que no quería ver a nadie muerto. Y eso era extraño, MUY extraño en mí.

POV Yamino

La señorita Mayura hacía unos días que no pasaba por casa del amo Loki. Estoy algo preocupado (aunque no quiera). Me pregunto qué le pasará.

POV Frey

OH, mi Yamato Nadeshiko, ¿Donde estás? Hace tanto que no sé de ti...

POV Heimdall

Hacía días que me sentía extraño, de hecho, era un sentimiento nada común en mi pero sobretodo ocurrió cuando esa niña llamada Mayura entro en nuestras vidas.

POV Narugami

Quién me iba a decir a mi, el dios Thor, que un día acabaría... así enamorándose de alguien como ella.

POV Loki

Mayura hacía días que no venía. De hecho, para ser precisos no venía desde que conoció a Spica..

Era muy extraño en ella... sobretodo contando su gran afición a los fenómenos paranormales... Algo debería haber pasado, pero si me acerco a su casa... su padre me echará a patadas. . Necesito verla... Necesito saber que es de ella, ya!

POV Mayura

Querido diario:

No voy a mentir, estoy mal. Parece que a Loki le agrade Spica. Demasiado, para mi gusto. No quiero sentirme así hacía un niño pequeño aunque sea un dio bueno el ni siquiera sabe que yo lo se, quizá este haciendo las cosas mal, lo sé. Pero creo que hoy por hoy no sé hacerlas de otro modo.

Te quiero, te amo, me vuelves loca. Eres todo lo que pensé que no podía tener un hombre: misterioso, con encanto, elegante, TODO. De hecho, con que hubieses sido solo misterioso, me hubiese enamorado de ti.

Te querrá siempre...

Mayura 22-03-10


	2. Reapariciones y meteduras de pata

Mayura iba corriendo hacia la escuela por que iba tarde.

Nooo a este paso no voy a llegar y me echaran de clase-dijo Mayura cuando de repente se tropezó con un chico haciendo que se cayera de culo en el suelo.

Lo….lo siento no veía por donde iba-dijo Mayura pero se sorprendió al abrir lo ojos y ver quien era.

Mayura a donde vas con tanta prisa-dijo Narugami sonriendo mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

Eso mismo me lo tendrías que decir tu que no ves que llegamos tarde-dijo señalándole su reloj de pulsera, Narugami vio el reloj y se rió.

Jajaja Mayura ese reloj esta roto-dijo riéndose haciendo que Mayura mirara su reloj dándose cuenta de que era cierto.

Joooooo he corrido tanto para nada-dijo triste Mayura.

No te preocupes Mayura así llegaras pronto si quieres podemos ir juntos-dijo sonrojado Narugami.

Claro Narugami-Kun me entancaria-sonrío Mayura haciendo que Narugami se pusiera mas rojo y asintió con la cabeza y se marcharon juntos a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela entraron en clase haciendo que los chicos se les quedara viendo y que Mayura y Narugami se pusieran nerviosos Mayura se hacerco a sus amigas mientras estas les miraba picadamente.

A que viene esa cara chica-pregunto Mayura mientras dejaba las cosas en su mesa.

Valla valla Mayura no sabíamos que te llevaras tan bien con Narugami como para que fueras con el a la escuela-dijo una de sus amigas asiendo que Mayura se sonrojara.

Pe…pero que cosas dices-dijo Mayura pero antes de continuar el profesor llego y las clases dieron comienzo así paso el día en la escuela cundo ya llego la hora de irse.

Hey Mayura me voy a la agencia de Loki para comer vas a venir-pregunto Narugami puesto que estaba al tanto de que ya hacia tiempo de que no iba a la agencia. Mayura lo pensó un momento es verdad que no tenia ganas de ver a Spica pero si quería ver a Loki y a sus amigos-

Esta bien vamos-dijo Mayura sonriendo mientras guardaba sus cosas y se ponían en marcha.

Mientras en la agencia de Loki.

Como que no sabes donde esta _**"MI"**_ Yamato Nadeshiko-dijo Frey entre triste y enfadado recalcando la palabra mi.

Pues ya te dije que no se donde esta hace tiempo que no viene-dijo Loki molesto-además ella no es tuya.

Ja si claro por que tu lo digas ni-dijo Frey cada vez mas molesto pero se callo cuando le callo un cubo en la cabeza.

Frey no molestes mas a mi querido Loki además si esa humana no quiere venir pues mejor-dijo una molesta Freya mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Loki.

Freya déjame quieres eres una verdadera molestia-dijo Loki apartándola.

Ja menudos bobos preocupándose por una niña ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí-dijo Heimdall aun que el también estuviera preocupado.

Frey, Freya, Heimdall y Las hermanas Norns avían venido de visita y se encontraban el en despacho de Loki junto con este y sus hijos cuando derepente tocaron la puerta y entro Spica.

Señor Loki tiene visita-dijo Spica.

Bien Spica déjales entrar-dijo Loki, Spica asintió y se marcho cerrando la puerta que a unos minutos se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar a Narugami y a Mayura.

Hola-dijeron los dos mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos no solo de que Mayura viniera después de tanto tiempo si no de que vinieran los dos juntos.

Oé me muero de hambre gafas prepáreme algo de comer-dijo Narugami a Yamino y este se fue a preparar algo no si antes pasar al lado de Mayura y regalarle una sonrisa a lo que esta le respondió de igual forma.

Gomene Loki-kun es que hemos tenido mucho trabajo en el templo-dijo Mayura mirando a Loki y regalándole una sonrisa haciendo que este se sonrojara pero antes de que pudiera responder Frey se había abalanzado sobre ella abrazándola posesivamente.

Mi Yamato Nadeshiko te he echado de menos-dijo Frey mientras la abrazaba haciendo que Loki, Narugami y Heimdall le miraran con odio.

A Ho…hola Frey-Kun-dijo Mayura nerviosa.

Valla con la humana y parecía idiota-dijo Freya mientras abrazaba a Loki.

Humana? Que acaso te crees una diosa o algo así-pregunto Mayura con inocencia asiendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos.


	3. Dioses

No…no digas tonterías Mayura sabes que Freya es una engreída y se cree una diosa-dijo Loki nervioso.

Loki-Kun como puedes decirme eso-dijo Freya triste pero nadie le echaba cuenta.

Ah a si que era eso menos mal aun que es imposible que un dios este aquí-dijo Mayura sonriente.

Y eso porque-dijo Heimdall con indiferencia pero se notaba triste y preocupado puesto que ellos sabían que Mayura no creían en los dios pero después de lo que paso con Loki pensaron que ya volvía a creer.

Pues por que los dios deben estar muy ocupados como para estar aquí no-dijo Mayura alegremente mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados.

-Sí, tienes razón, aunque podrías contarnos que opinas de cada uno de ellos, ¿No te parece? No tenemos nada mejor que hacer- le instó Heimdall.

-Me parece que a lo mejor deberías preguntar qué tiene que hacer ella...-dijo Loki nervioso.

-OH, Loki-Kun no te preocupes, está tarde no... no tengo nada que hacer- hizo esfuerzos Mayura para dejar su sonrisa.

-Bien, podemos hacer esto: digo un nombre y das tu opinión- se ilusionó Freyr.

-Vale.

-Freyr.

-mmm... no sé, pienso que a veces se comporta como un crió, pero tiene un buen corazón.

Todos miraron a Mayura.

-Tú padre te habló de los dioses- dijo Loki, no era una pregunta.

-Sí- dijo Mayura triste- bastante. La verdad, después de lo que ocurrió con mi madre, quería saber quiénes eran esas "personas" incapaces de escuchar al ser humano.

La tristeza se apreciaba en los ojos de los dioses que iban entrando en esa sala. Excepto Heimdall. Su mirada era de rabia. Nunca se perdonaría ese error. 

-Niña, los dioses no están para hacer felices a los humanos. Están para vivir su propia vida- le discutió Freya. 

-No tienen una vida que vivir, ¿Qué vida van a tener? Tienen toda la existencia por delante y

¿Qué hacen? Nada. Mirad no voy a discutir. 

-No, no- dijo Freyr- sigamos entonces.- dirigió una mirada hacía su amigo y preguntó-¿Heimdall? 

El interpelado subió la cabeza para mirar la reacción de la chica y no le desagradó para nada. 

Mayura estaba algo sonrojada, casi no se notaba. 

-Bueno…pues... me agrada. 

-¿Perdón? No escuché- le dijo Freyr. 

-Que me agrada bastante. 

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo Loki de muy mala gana. 

-Pues porque creo que es como un ángel protector-dijo muy animada Mayura- me agrada, me agrada muchísimo al escuchar esto Heimdall se puso rojo como un tomate he intento ocultarlo pero no paso desapercibido por los chicos. 

-A mí me viene que ni pintado- dijo Freya, ya que pensaba que le gustaba Loki. 

Freyr esbozó una sonrisa. 

-¿Freya? 

Dicha subió la cabeza y miro a la chica. 

-Mal, muy mal. No conozco dios tan egoísta, egocéntrica, etc etc. Rectifico, hay otro que quizá hasta le gana. 

Todos rieron y Loki puso muy mala cara. 

-Mayura- empezó Freyr- Y si nos hablas de Thor 

-OH si, está bien. Me cae bien me parece... interesante…jaja-rió, mientras que Narugami esbozaba una sonrisa. 

-Las hermanas Norns

-Me caen genial la verdad es que las admiro mucho espero ser como ellas algún día-dijo Mayura alegremente

En ese momento entro Yamino con la comida haciendo que Narugami se acerca para la comida.

-Y que tal la serpiente de migdard-dijo haciendo que Yamino le prestara atención.

Mayura esta diciendo que opinión sobre los dioses-dijo Loki para que Yamino entendiera.

Pues la verdad es que me dan miedo la serpientes-dijo Mayura haciendo que Yamino se pusiera triste pero lo disimulo bien.

Pero después entendí que no debía ser tan malo y me cae muy bien no me importaría conocerlo-dijo Mayura alegre como siempre, haciendo que Yamino esbozara una sonrisa.

-Y...- tosió- ¿Loki? 

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Mayura, su cara empalideció y salió corriendo dejando a todos confusos y sorprendidos.


	4. El trato

Lo siento por favor no me maten es que tuve algunos problemas con quien lo estaba haciendo y lo tuve que continuar yo sola pero les prometo que continuare en seguida y bueno espero que les guste por que a mi no me gusto XD bueno espero sus comentarios ^^.

Alguien sabe que acaba de ocurrir-pregunto Frey sorprendido por el comportamiento de Mayura.

No lo se pero nunca vi tan aterrorizada a Mayura-dijo preocupado Yamino.

Mañana le preguntare en la escuela solo espero que este bien-dijo Narugami-saben es una suerte que yo se quien pase mas tiempo con ella-dijo sonriendo haciendo que los chicos le miraban con odio.

Mientras con Mayura.

Mayura ya había llegado a su casa corriendo preocupada aun por el mensaje que había recibido hace un rato cuando entro en su casa se encontró todas las luces apagadas fue hasta el salón y encendió las luces hay se encontró con algo que no le gusto ver, su padre estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre y tres hombres vestidos de trajes negros con pistolas.

-Qué le hicisteis- preguntó Mayura sin poder respirar, pero pensando en que no lloraría ante esa gente.

Uno de ellos rió.

-Nos debía favores. Muchos favores. Hay que suponer que eres su hija, ¿No? Como era... Ah, sí, Mayura Daidouji.

-¿Y tantos eran que teníais que matarle?

-Relájate, jovencita. Eran muchos. Y ascienden a una época tan atrás que no habías nacido tú.

-Basta- contraatacó Mayura de muy mala gana.

-Mayura, ¿Cómo crees que tu madre aguanto más tiempo viva del esperado?- preguntó otro con avidez.

Mayura se paró a pensar. ¿Así que su padre no pagó a unas personas que habían ayudado a su madre? Aún teniéndolo a sus pies, muerto, le pareció detestable.

-Yo os pagaré. Pero dinero yo no...

-No necesitamos dinero. Tus poderes es lo que necesitamos.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que sabéis lo de mis...?-quedó sin aliento ya que nadie, ni tan siquiera su padre, lo sabía.

-Claro. Tu madre era genial en eso. Que me dices pequeña, ¿Ocuparas el lugar de tu madre?

-Sólo díganme que tengo que hacer y lo haré-contestó Mayura muy seria.

Solo unos trabajitos sin importancia ya te avisaremos cuando sea necesario pero yo que tu curaría a tu padre no creo que resista mucho mas-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta pasando al lado de Mayura-a una cosa mas te vale no contarle nada a tus amiguitos dioses o ellos y tu padre lo pasaran muy mal-dijo el hombre con malicia mientras se marchaba con los otros dos después de que se fuera Mayura se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre puso sus manos en su pecho y una luz rosa apareció de ellas y las heridas y la sangre desaparecieron después su padre habría los ojos confundido.

Mayura que ha ocurrido-pregunto su padre, ella solo se levanto y me miro con odio, algo que extraño y dolió a su padre.

Me dijiste que las deudas con esos tipos habían acabado-le dijo son rencor, entonces su padre supo que había pasado.

Mayura y…yo lo siento mucho de verdad-se disculpo su padre.

No tienes que disculparte yo pagare las deudas solo quiero que no se lo cuentes a nadie entendido-fue lo único que dijo mientras se marchaba a su cuarto.

¿Ma…Mayura que sucedió? ¿Por qué no quieres que llame a la policía?-pregunto su padre.

Papa no te preocupes ya te dije que me encargaría-dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa muy bien disimulada.

E…esta bien-fue lo único que dijo y se levanto a recoger todo el desorden.

Mientras Mayura se fue a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se tumbo en su cama, mientras miraba al techo pensativa.

Tendré que arreglármelas para que no me descubran-se dijo mientras sacaba un collar de la mesilla de noche y lo ponía encima de esta"-mañana será un día muy largo"-pensó y se fue a dormir


	5. La Reunion

Al día siguiente, Mayura se levanto temprano por una vez, cosa que extraño a su padre pero no dijo nada, desayunaron en silencio y Mayura se marcho en dirección a la escuela

Pero entonces sonó su mobil.

"Reunete con nosotros en la dirección adjunta. Hoy empiezas a trabajar"

Mayura se escabulló de entre la multitud y se cambió con su "ropa de trabajo"

se puso esto:.

Cuando llegó estaban ahí los mismos hombres que en la casa:

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste mona. Veo que te preparaste.

-Vajala dos tonos eh- dijo enfadada mayura- que sé que trabajo para vosotros, pero a mi no me hablais así. Puedo parecer tonta, tengo cara de tonta, pero escuchenme bien tarados: NO soy tonta.

-Bueno a ver, serenemonos y escucha. Queremos que vigiles al dios supremo.

¿A Odin? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Mayura exceptica.

-Pues tu hazlo y punto. Cada vez que haga algo sospechoso, o veas algo anormal nos lo haces saber, está claro.

-Sí si lo está. Pero ¿Cómo sé yo a donde está Odin?

-Mona, haz un hechizo de localización y listo.

-Ok, ok.

Los tipos se fueron, y ella sacó un mapa, un pendulo y dijo las palabras:

A Odin quiero encontrar,

para un fin muy vulgar.

Pero tu me vas a ayudar,

o a mis seres más queridos mataran.

El pendulo señaló uno de los lugares más oscuros de aquella ciudad y mayura puso el dedo encima y apareció allí.

-Debo de estar soñando porque estoy viendo a la Diosa más hermosa del Olimpo- dijo una voz tras de Mayura.

-Corta ya- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Era odin. Odin y ella se conocieron aquel día...

(Flashback)

Mayura estaba preocupada por Loki. Tan preocupada que no paraba de llorar. Entonces apareció Odin. Y le contó TODO. En ese momento Mayura comprendió todo lo que le habían ocultado los que creía sus amigos. Pero no podía tampoco quejarse. Ella tampoco les había contado lo suyo.

(FinFlashback)

Mayura y Odin se entendian bien, mejor de lo imaginado. A Odin le agradaba mucho ella, y era de las pocas personas con las que no se comportaba como un malvado dios. Simplemente era él, Odin.

-Y... en que has andado ultimamente?-le preguntó Mayura para empezar a investigar. No le agradaba mucho eso, se llevavan bien (entre comillas).

-Náh, lo de siempre. Intentando matar a Loki

-¿No deberias dejarlo ya? Mala yerba nunca muere, querido.

Mayura envió un mensaje con las palabras "Nada importante. Solo sigue con sus artimañas de siempre" y cerró el mobil.

-¿Y la linda señorita pasará aquí el dia?

-Pues...

-¿Pues?

-Pues que tengo clase y...

-Ningun problema (Odin chasqueó los dedos) Tienes un doble.

-Gracias, en serio.

-Bueno, quizá podríamos tomar el té.

Odin y Mayura pasaron el día juntos, hablando de las cosas que les gustaban y cuando eran las nueve cogio el mapa y señaló un lugar de ciudad, cerca de su casa.

Pero Mayura falló y apareció enfrente de casa de Loki... Y la entrada no estaba precisamente sola...


	6. Mas problemas, Mas celos

Mayura se paralizo al ver a los chicos enfrente de la puerta.

-"y ahora que hago, todavía no me he cambiado"-pensó nerviosa, después de meditarlo savia que no podía hacer nada a si que solo suspiro y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?-saludo sonriendo, cuando los chicos vieron a Mayura, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Ma…Mayura que haces vestida así-pregunto Loki, sonrojado.

-A esto es que se me ocurrió cambiar de look-dije Mayura mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma-os gusta-pregunto sonriendo.

Su sonrisa y esa vuelta que dio solo hizo que los chicos se sonrojaran más y que a algunos (entiéndase Frey y Thor) sangraran por la nariz.

-E…estas muy linda-dijo Heimdall, haciendo que los demás le miraban sorprendidos, Mayura abrazo a Heimdall y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias Heimdall, eres muy ñindo-dije alegre. Mayura llenó de besos a Heimdall (a sabiendas de que era mayor de lo que aparentaba) Heimdall no pudo soportarlo más y agarró a Mayura de la muñeca y la bajo hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Al rato Heimdall se separo de Mayura sonrojado y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa-Freyr vámonos-le ordeno.

Freyr asintió aun shokeado por lo que acababa de ver y se marcho despidiéndose de todos y sobre todo de Mayura, a la que sonrío y beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba por el beso que le dio Heimdall.

-"No me voy a rediré tan fácil mente"-pensaba Freyr, pero no era el único que pensaba eso puesto que todos los chicos que estaban allí pensaban lo mismo.

Después de lo ocurrido, los que quedaban estaban en la sala de Loki sentados en los sillones, solo que estaban en completo e incomodo silencio.

-He… y bueno que hacen todos aquí tan tarde-pregunta Mayura intentado que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

-Decidimos venir de visita pero ya nos hivamos cuando llegaste-dijo Thor intentando calmarse por lo ocurrido.

-Si ya es muy tarde a si que mejor marchense todos-dijo loki serio.

-Si loki tiene razon sera mejor que yo tambien me valla-dijo Mayura, levantandose para marcharse.

-Espera Mayura te acompaño-dijo Narugami, siguiendola.

Adios-dijeron los dos, marchandose de la casa. Despues de que se fueran todos, loki se acosto en su sillon pensando en todo lo que havia ocurrido ese dia.

La humana no estaba nada mal, asi vestida no cree padre-dijo el perro quien no havia dicho nada en todo el tiempo.

Si nada mal-susurro loki, para despues mirar por la ventanda por donde se havai ido su querida ayudante.

Continuara….

Lo siento se que es muy corto pero ando mal de imaginacion, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan para seguir este fin y prometo continuar pronto.


End file.
